


Ice Cream, or Crime?

by evanderblake



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anger, Angst, Broken Bones, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Polygrumps, Rage, ShipGrumps, arin hates sonic, love my angry boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Sonic fucks Arin up again, and he can't seem to calm down.





	Ice Cream, or Crime?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: @friendevan

As much as Arin claimed to love Sonic the Hedgehog, he couldn’t deny that his game was… a disaster.

It had started out in good spirit, making jokes about the terrible graphics, the nonsense plot, the contrast between realistic character design and… Eggman… However, there was always a breaking point. Always.

“What the fuck is going on?!” Arin screamed as he flung the Wii remote all over, trying desperately to get out of whatever ridiculous situation he was in now, but to no avail.

And Dan just laughed, because what else was he going to do? It wasn’t two-player, and even if it was, most people could agree that Dan wasn’t the best helper in any video game unless he was reading the walkthrough.

“I can’t move! I can’t move! What the _fuck?!“_ he screamed again, his face turning red as if he’d suddenly spiked a fever. Rage was coursing through his veins like a disease and all he knew to do was yell about it.

“Try going the other way, dude!” Dan suggested between laughter, leaning further away from his friend in fear of misdirected anger.

“Oh _sure_ the _other_ way. That’s not gonna make a goddamn difference, Daniel!”

But it did. And he continued through the stage, eventually completing it.

“Next time on Game Grumps!” Dan said cheerfully, rubbing Arin’s shoulder, trying to comfort the defeated man. “You gonna be okay, Big Cat?”

He sighed once, quickly. “I’m either going out for ice cream now, or I’m gonna commit a heinous crime. I’ll decide in the fucking car.”

And he was walking out the door.

“Dude, wait up! I gotta shut off… well, fuck it,” Dan called out after him, leaving all their recording equipment behind and yelling at Matt to shut it off when he had a minute.

Arin was walking incredibly fast out the door of the offices and to his car when he realized he’d forgotten his keys… and his wallet in the grump space.

“Fuck!” he shouted, his fist colliding with the front door in an attempt to blow off steam.

But nope, that just flat out hurt.

Shit that _really_ hurt.

He tried to move his fingers… they didn’t move. So then he tried grabbing a finger to move it manually. And screamed.

Dan rushed through the front door and found Arin kneeling on the sidewalk, cradling his hand against his chest, tears and snot streaming down his too-hot face. He was a mess.

Dan helped him off his knees and into his Nissan; they drove in silence for the first few minutes, Arin struggling to regain some sense of composure.

“What the hell happened dude?” he finally asked, looking over at him as he stopped at a light.

Arin shook his head. It was embarrassing to think about. He got so mad at a children’s game that he punched a door and broke his hand.

“Come on, dude. Your hand didn’t break itself.”

And he mumbled his response a bit incoherently.

“Punched the door?”

Arin nodded, sniffling again.

“What did that door do to you man?” Dan asked with a small grin. It made Arin’s chest warm.

“It made me realize I forgot my things back in the office,” he muttered, looking out the window.

Dan reached over and placed his hand on Arin’s thigh, squeezing gently, then rubbing it in an attempt to soothe him.

“Try not to punch the door next time. You might end up breaking something actually important… like the door,” Dan explained, then broke off into a laugh.

Arin couldn’t help but laugh, too. Despite the throbbing pain in his hand.


End file.
